A Different Perspective
by SneakyKittie
Summary: *On Hold at the moment. I am writing a different story as I have no idea how to continue with this one. Please forgive me.
1. chapter 1

:::The 15th Birthday Surprise:::  
  
11:54 pm. "Six minutes left til I turn 15." Harry Potter whispered bitterly to himself. "Maybe the Dursley's will acknowledge me today, instead of making me do so many bloody chores." He sighed as he looked back over at the clock again. 11:58. "Two more minutes. I wonder what I'll get from everyone this year?" He asked softly into the darkness.  
  
What he didn't know, was that in two minutes time, something very strange was going to happen. 10 seconds...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1.  
  
pop!  
  
"What was that?" Harry half yelled.  
  
"No need to be frightened Harry." Said the quiet voice of Albus Dumbledore. "I am here to take you back to Hogwarts, as you are no longer safe here." Harry looked very lost but he soon regained his voice.  
  
"Why am I suddenly not safe anymore? I have been safe here for 15 years, why should now be any different?" Harry said this with worry seeping into his voice.  
  
"I cannot explain just now, please gather your things quickly and I shall shrink them for you. We will be travelling by portkey back to the school." The headmaster explained. Harry hurriedly did as he was told, because he was gettting to leave the Dursley's an entire month earlier than usual.  
  
As soon as he was finished, Dumbledore held out a small muggle t.v. remote control. Harry stared at it, dumbfounded. "Touch it Harry." So, he did and he was met with that familiar tugging sensation behind his navel.  
  
They landed right outside of Hogwarts front gates, and walked up to the school in peace. Once they were inside, Professor Dumbledore told Harry to drop off his things in Gryffindor tower, and to meet him in his office.  
  
"The password to Gryffindor is 'Fizzy Pop' and the password to my office is 'Abba Zaba'." Dumbledore had informed him.  
  
So, Harry made his way up to Gryffindor and spoke the password to the Fat Lady('Fizzy Pop'). Once he dropped off his things and returned them to their rightful size, he made his way to the headmaster's office.  
  
"So, Harry, let me tell you why I brought you here. I need you to know that you are safe at the Dursley's, I just wanted you to come back with me so we could discuss something I have come across recently. It has come to my attention that the sorting hat wanted to put you into Slytherin, is that correct?"  
  
"Yes, sir, but how did you find out? I haven't told anyone about it...not even Ron or Hermione." Harry answered.  
  
"Ah, young Harry, I was having a conversation with the sorting hat, and he brought it to my attention. I do believe you have 2 options. Number one, you can put on the hat and see what it calls out or number two, you can stay in Gryffindor. You do not have to go to the house the sorting hat calls out if you do not wish too." Dumbledore replied.  
  
"I wish to put on the sorting hat if you don't mind, and see where it would put me. I will go to that house if only you and the sorting hat think it is the proper thing to do." Harry said barely above a whisper.  
  
"As you wish Harry. We shall see what happens then. As you know, we have never had a resorting in all of Hogwarts history. Perhaps, there is a first time for everything."  
  
Dumbledore walked over to Harry and placed the hat upon his head. Harry waited paitently for the little voice to speak to him. Then he heard it.  
  
"Hello again Mr. Potter, I see you have come back because you feel you have been wrongly sorted, is that right?" 'I think so.' Harry thought. "Well then, let's see what's in this head of yours. Hmm...you are a cunning one, brave indeed, I sense that you are ambitious. I think there is only one place for you...SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Harry jumped when he heard the voice call out the last word. He then started thinking if he wanted to go or not. Five minutes later, the headmaster cleared his throat to get Harry's attention. "Well, Harry, do you want to go to this new house?"  
  
"Yes." Was his reply.  
  
Dumbledore nodded, then smiled. "Very good, I shall see to it the house elves transfer all your belongings to the Slytherin 5th year boy's dormitory. I will walk you down there to make sure you are comfortable. The Slytherin password is 'Serpentine'."  
  
Harry nodded and stood up to follow the headmaster to his new home for the next 2 years of school. He was nervous, but extremely happy to get away from Gryffindor. Lately he and the Gryffindor's weren't getting along very well, because of the whole Cedric Diggory ordeal. They thought he was guilty. Only Ron, Hermione, Neville, Dean, and Seamus believe him.  
  
About 10 minutes of walking later, they arrived at the wall that guards the entrance to the Slytherin common room. "Serpentine." Harry said and an opening appeared in the wall. They walked inside, and were greeted with greens and silvers and greys galore. It really was a fascinating site.  
  
"Harry, I will now show you where your dormitory is. Please follow me." Dumbledore said calmly. 


	2. chapter 2

My muses would like to say something to all of the fabulous readers...  
  
Draco- Yes, I would thank you Alecia. *ahem* Alecia does not own me, Harry, or any of the other wonderful and not so wonderful--  
  
Alecia- Draco, please behave yourself...  
  
Draco- Sorry. As I was saying...All of the characters belong to J. K. Rowling, the most wonderful author I have ever met.  
  
Harry- *coughsuckupcough*  
  
Draco- *glares*  
  
Harry- Please enjoy the story, and be sure to review afterwards. *sticks tongue out at Draco*  
  
Draco- Flames are accepted, as long as they will help Alecia to improve her fic.  
  
Alecia- Thanks to both of you, and now on with the story!  
  
*****  
  
Chapter 2 :::A New Family:::  
  
Harry followed slowly, first down the right staircase, then into the fifth door on the left side of the hallway.  
  
There were two beds inside the room, along with two desks, two big, fluffy green chairs, and one bathroom. The bathroom was decorated in green tiles on the walls, floors and in the shower. It also had two sinks, one for each boy.  
  
The Slytherin dormitories were much larger than the Gryffindor ones, but Harry decided to ask about that later.  
  
"Um, Professor? Who am I sharing this room with?" Dumbledore smiled with the usual twinkle in his blue eyes before replying, "Mr. Malfoy will be joining you in a day's time."  
  
Harry was at a loss for words. He managed to do a perfect goldfish impersonation, which only made the headmaster chuckle loudly. Harry figured it was so loud because of the high ceilings in the room, which caused even the tiniest sound to echo.  
  
"I guess we should at least try to be civil toward eachother since we will be sharing a dorm for the next two years." Harry said. He noticed a figure walk up behind Dumbledore but said nothing. He saw the silvery blonde hair, and new instantly it was Draco Malfoy standing there. "That would be great, Harry, if only Mr. Malfoy would agree to those terms." Dumbledore replied.  
  
"Well, why don't I ask him myself? Well, Malfoy, what do you say? Truce?" Harry responded.  
  
The headmaster looked genuinely confused by Harry's question. He nearly jumped when he heard the response.  
  
"Yes, I agree Potter. Actually, that sounds like one of the most intelligent things you've said so far." Draco drawled.  
  
Harry smiled at the headmaster's surprised look upon hearing Draco's voice. Draco smirked back at Harry before Dumbledore finally spoke up.  
  
"Ah, Draco, I didn't realize you would be here early." He said.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, may I speak with you in private, please?" Draco asked.  
  
"I'm going down to the kitchens to get dinner anyway, so, I'll see you both later." Harry answered.  
  
"Okay," Dumbledore started, " I'll speak with you after you have eaten and finished unpacking your things."  
  
"Yes, sir, goodbye." Harry said as he walked out of the dormitory.  
  
When Harry was gone, Dumbledore asked, "What happened today, Draco?"  
  
"My father sent me here early because I would not take the dark mark. I don't support Voldemort and he does not support my decision." Draco responded.  
  
"Well, Draco, I have some good news and some interesting news. The good news is that you don't ever have to see Lucius and Narcissa again." Dumbledore replied.  
  
Draco looked relieved as he asked, "Really? How is that possible?"  
  
"They are not your real parents, Draco." Dumbledore answered in his most soothing voice.  
  
"Who are my real parents then?" Draco questioned.  
  
"Lily and James Potter. When they were killed by Voldemort, you were taken to the Malfoy's, and Harry was taken to the Dursley's. We did not want the Dursley's having two more children to take care of , so the Malfoy's were glad to take you." Dumbledore's eyes regained their normal amused twinkle once again.  
  
"So, that means Potter is my brother?"  
  
"Twin brother, Draco. You may not look alike, but that is because you are fraternal twins." Dumbledore said with a smile.  
  
"Twins? Does Po--Harry know about this?"  
  
"Not yet, Draco he does not. I plan to tell him when you both finish getting settled in. I do wonder how Harry will take this bit of information?" Dumbledore thought this last part aloud.  
  
"What bit of information?" Harry asked, nearly scaring the headmaster out of his skin.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Potter, we were just discussing you."  
  
"What about me? Should I be worried?" Harry asked, sounding slightly scared.  
  
"No, Harry there hasn't been a reason to get worried about anything. It's nothing terrible, I find it rather happy news myself." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Oh, yes. I'm ecstatic. I have always dreamed of being the great Harry Potter's twin brother." Draco said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.  
  
"Really? Do you mean it? Do you want to be brothers with me, Draco?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, I'm glad it's you, and not someone who I don't trust." Draco responded. "What are you doing in Slytherin anyway?" He continued.  
  
"I got resorted." Harry answered.  
  
"How did you get resorted? That's never happened before."  
  
"Well, the hat wanted to put me in Slytherin to begin with. When Dumbledore asked me if I would like to try the hat again to see if it still want that, I said okay. So, here I am." Harry explained.  
  
"Oh, that's interesting. So are we friends, or just enemies with a truce?" Draco asked.  
  
"We're better than friends, we're family. Or, better yet, we're twins." Harry countered.  
  
"Yeah, twins." Draco agreed, smiling.  
  
*****  
  
Alecia- Ha! And I had you thinkin' it was gonna be slash! I am sooooo good. *grins*  
  
Draco and Harry at exactly the same time- Oh, yeah, I have a kool twin.  
  
Alecia- That was just too weird.  
  
Harry- Yeah, it was. Let's not do that anymore, Draco.  
  
Draco- Definitely up there towards the top of most weird things.  
  
Alecia- *shakes head slowly* Tsk, tsk, tsk.  
  
Harry- Please review...  
  
Draco- Alecia should have Chapter 3 up soon...  
  
Harry- Since she loves her fans...  
  
Alecia- And my adorable muses...*giggles*  
  
Draco- There she goes again with the giggling. She has been doing that all frickin' day!  
  
Alecia- Will you two shut up already? People will stop reading and not review if we keep going on like this!  
  
Harry- Flames are welcome if they will help Alecia improve her fic. Thank you that is all.  
  
Draco- You are all excused. Have a nice day.  
  
Alecia- Thanks to the following people for Reviews in Chapter 1:  
  
MissPatriciaPotter- I hope you like this chapter too. o_0  
  
Shireen Mclean- I will try to make the chapters longer and more detailed from now on...I just wasn't really sure how to get the story started, but now I am off to a solid start. Thanks for the beta offer, but I have had no other offers, so I don't have any comparisons.  
  
Everybody keep the reviews coming!!  
  
-Alecia 


End file.
